Love and Loss
by I'mInLove3
Summary: They have been divorced for two years. But when their young daughter, Claire, develops a life threatening disease, Kim will have to turn to her only chance at hope. Her ex-husband, Jack Brewer. .:Kick ReadxReview:.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim took a deep breath as she looked at the building in front of her. It's been so long since she's been here. Two years to be exact. She didn't want to come here, but sometimes things have to be done and she had to do this. Although it'd be awkward speaking to him after two years, Kim was prepared. She was going to talk to him and get him to agree with her. It _will_ be hard, but how hard will it be talking to Jack Brewer. Her _ex_-husband. She could remember their break up like yesterday. Things were thrown, words were exchanged. Then she could remember the divorce court, both having joint custody of their daughter, but Kim ran away with her, knowing Jack would never see her again.

Big mistake.

Now she lives in a quaint two bedroom apartment on the other side of Manhattan. And, worse of all, their daughter was diagnosed with leukemia and Jack had no clue. She just found out a few months ago, and sat in her room deciding if she should tell him or not. Finally she came to the decision of telling him. Oh how hard she knew it'd be. Jack would probably take her from her care and declare she's a terrible mother. Kim didn't want that, no. Maybe she still loved him, who knew? Not anyone she knew. And obviously, not Jack. She didn't have stable job, but it was enough to pay her bills and put food on the table for her and her daughter. Jack had more. He owned his own companies around America and had strings of dojos around it too. All Kim had was her daughter, a home to live in, a job and food for the both of them.

Taking a deep breath, Kim walked into the revolving doors and walked to the first desk. The female looked up, with wide eyes. "Kim?" She questioned uncertain of herself.

Kim forced a smile. "Hey Kelsey," She said.

The woman couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was her ex-best friend, Kim Crawford. And what was she going to do? Hug her of course! Kelsey hugged the blonde tightly, and Kim was hesitant to return it. She slowly returned the hug, it felt awkward. Kelsey let her go and smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked her.

Kim thought for a moment. Yeah, she was scared to say she needed to see her ex-husband, but it has been long overdue and she _knew_ Jack should've stayed in their daughter's life. It was heartless and cold of her to make him never see his daughter again so unexpectedly. She even changed her phone number and make sure it was never in phone books again. _That's_ how scared she was of Jack's wrath. "Kim?" Kelsey questioned.

Kim looked at her and nodded. "I need to see Jack," She said.

Kelsey nodded, not wanting to ask why; she decided to show Kim to her ex-husband's new office. Kim followed, neither wanted to start a conversation. Both knew the awkwardness would sweep in, and none wanted it. The elevator doors opened, and both female's walked in. Kim felt the urge to cry. What would he say when he saw her? Yell? Scream? Or just be plain calm about it? Kim didn't know and was scared to find out. Kelsey clicked the button for the 37th floor. The highest floor in the building. Kim took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You he misses you," Kelsey said quietly, "he's angry, but he misses you."

Kim didn't believe that. She couldn't. He was Jack. He held plenty of grudges and Kim knew she was in his grudges book. She shrugged, not wanting to speak. _Oh to hell with it! I'm scared!_ Kim thought. The doors opened and they walked out. All eyes turned to them as they walked out. People were whispering about Kim. She knew it. _The benefits of being his ex-wife_, she thought bitterly. It wasn't a benefit, it sucked. Good thing the press forgot about her. Kelsey walked up to the last door down the hall and knock. Heads were poking out of offices and staring at Kim. She could feel them. "Come in," She heard a gruff voice.

The person sounded like they needed sleep. _I can't do this!_ Kim thought. It was too late though. They were walking in and Kim was pretty scared. Kelsey blocked Kim from her boss' view. "Jack." Kim inhaled sharply. "Someone's here to see you," Kelsey said, "it's urgent."

Kelsey said that before he could rush her out. "Leave and close the door. Make sure everyone gets back to work too," He said.

Kelsey nodded and turned to leave. She whispered 'good luck' into her ex-friend's ear and walked out. He had his chair facing the window. _Thank goodness,_ Kim thought. "State your problem so you can leave," Jack said.

Kim said down on one of the chairs and nodded to herself. "It's about our daughter Claire," Kim said.

Hearing the name Claire, his chair turned around in a flash and he glared at the blonde in front of him. It was a cold one too, but you could see specks of unreadable emotions swirling around in his eyes. Boy was he pissed. "Kimberly?" He sneered.

Kim flinched. You knew he was mad when he used her full name. "Jack-"

He stood up and walked around his desk so he was in front of her. Even at 27, Jack was still gorgeous. His brown hair bounced as he approached the blonde. She was forced to look into his beautiful brown eyes. At times, her eyes would just drop to his lips. "What happened to my daughter? Where is she?" Jack yelled.

Kim flinched. Now, tears were about to fall, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Wait," Kim said, "I need you to come to the hospital with me."

Jack raised a brow. You could tell he wanted nothing to do with the blonde. "Why?" He asked.

Kim sniffled, this would be hard. A tear slipped down Kim's cheek. Jack noticed that she was paler than before. Her eyes were dull. No emotions were in them or on her face. Only sadness showed. "Claire's in the hospital," Kim said.

Jack was angry. What had she done to his daughter to put her there? "What did you do?" He hissed.

Kim sat up straight. "Nothing! It was nature playing tricks on me!" Kim screamed, "Claire has leukemia! I need you!"

Jack's heart raced. He knew he still loved this woman. At first he thought she needed him physically (although it could help, she looked like hell), but he remembered what she just said about their daughter and shook the thought of being physically with her, away. He moved away from her and grabbed his jacket. Kim looked confused as Jack put it on his coat. "W-what are you d-doing?" Kim stammered.

He adjusted the collar on his coat and walked towards the door. "Where else? Get your car ready. We're going to see Claire," Jack said.

Kim stood up and followed him. "I can't afford one! I took the bus here!" Kim exclaimed.

Jack stopped and looked at the woman behind him. "Where do you work?" He asked.

He was already worried about her weight. She looked like a walking talking pale stick. Now she didn't have a car? Seriously, he was worried. "Kim," He said when she wouldn't answer.

Kim bit her bottom lip. Jack could feel his pants tighten. He knew what was happening. She was turning him on. Jack looked away and opened his office door. "Forget it. We're taking my car," Jack mumbled.

Kim nodded. She knew it. Jack didn't appreciate her presence no more. They walked towards the elevator, Kim once again grabbing the attention of his employees. Jack glared at them hissed for them to return to their work. They quickly returned to typing or whatever they were doing, much to Jack's pleasure. Jack pressed the elevator button and they waited for it. "About Claire…" Kim whispered, "I'm sorry."

Jack didn't even take a single glance at Kim. He just shrugged. "I should've let you see her after the divorce," Kim continued, much to Jack's _displeasure_. "You don't-"

The elevator door opened and Jack walked in. Kim followed him, knowing he wasn't listening to her. The ride down was awkward and Kim wanted to die. _Will we ever be able to get along ever again?_ She thought sadly. Her twisted her foot awkwardly and glanced at what Jack was doing. Like before when they were married, Jack was on his phone, _working_. _Maybe that's why were divorced… and he asked me why I wanted one_, Kim thought. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her back pocket. "Flip phones are out," Jack murmured.

Kim rolled her eyes and answered it. "Hello?" She questioned.

There was a sigh heard from the other end. "Kim! Claire's awake and asking for you… and Jack," Her mother whispered the whole thing.

Kim looked at Jack. She had to hold back a gasp when she saw Jack staring intently at her. He caught her gaze and quickly looked away. As Kim continued to talk to her mother, Jack was looking her outfit. And may he say that it _disgusted_ him. _Maybe she's poor?_ Jack thought. But how'd he know? He hadn't seen her in years. Kim hung up her phone and placed it in her purse. "What did she want?" Jack asked as the elevator stopped in the garage. They exited it and walked to Jack's car – however Kim was too shy to say anything. Jack rolled his eyes. _You'd think after two years of being divorced, she wouldn't be scared to talk to me,_ he thought. "Well?"

Jack halted in front of a red Porsche and Kim's mouth dropped. "You drive _this?_" She asked.

Jack shrugged and nodded. "Get in and tell me what she said," Jack said.

Kim got into the Porsche and silently sat with Jack. He began driving and Kim sat awkwardly in her seat. "Tell me what your mother said!" Jack yelled.

Kim flinched. _Okay, we need to learn to get along again,_ she thought. "Uh, Claire really wants to see you. My mom told her that I was going to get you and Claire started squealing in excitement," Kim replied.

Jack relaxed and rested his hand on his lap. "She's five. She doesn't deserve this," Kim sobbed.

If this were the days they were married, Jack would've stopped the car to kiss her until she felt better. But they weren't and he had to go for the latter. And it was going to sound _rude_. "Shut up, Kim," Jack said harshly.

Kim's sobs ceased and became sniffles. Okay, so maybe her ex didn't like her anymore, but she _had_ to get along with him for the sake of their daughter. And she knew it was going to be harder than she thought.

_L.A.L._

Jack and Kim walked in to the hospital, side by side, in awkward air. Kim could literally feel herself suffocating in the journey to their daughter's room. They arrived on the floor for cancer patients and immediately went to the front desk. "Hello," The woman said snobbishly. Her snobbish attitude disappeared as she looked at Jack. "Hello, Mr. Brewer."

She winked flirtatiously at him and he scowled. "Where's Claire Brewer's room?" He questioned rudely.

She smiled and licked her lips _seductively._ Kim could feel her jealously rise. _Wait – why? I don't like or love Jack anymore!_ Kim thought. "Down the hall. Room 345-"

Jack grabbed his ex-wife's upper arm and dragged her to the room. They stopped in front of the room and Jack let Kim go. Kim opened the door and mentioned for him to follow her. As soon as Jack's face came in to view, a loud shout of excitement was heard. "Daddy!" The little girl in the room screamed happily.

Jack raced to the bed and hugged the girl. He kissed her forehead and cheek repeatedly. "I missed, baby girl," Jack whispered.

Her tiny hands wrapped around his neck and Jack smiled. Kim had to, it was too irresistible, and she smiled at the scene in front of her. Kim's mom left the bedside and went to stand by her dad. "Should I start planning the second wedding?" She whispered jokingly to her daughter.

Kim laughed a little. "No, it's fine," Kim said, "I don't love him anymore."

Her mother looked at her. "Sweetheart, you're debt because of these hospital bills! And look at you! You lost over 20 pounds in the last few months! If anything, another marriage with Jack will help."

Kim shook her head. "Mommy," Claire's bubbly voice called.

Kim smiled and walked to her daughter's bedside. She kissed her cheek and Claire smiled. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Claire pouted and Jack smiled. His eyes drifted towards his ex-wife's cleavage her shirt was showing off. _She couldn't keep the jacket on?_ Jack thought. He looked at his daughter who was touching her bits of hair on her head. "Mommy. Daddy. Look at me! I ugly! I have no more hair to bounce around!" Claire cried.

Tears fell down her face and tears threatened to come out of Kim's eyes. Jack saw this and shook his head. "No, you're not. Let no one make you think otherwise, you're beautiful, Baby girl. You look just like your mom, hair or no hair, you're beautiful," Jack said.

Kim blushed. _D-did he just imply I was beautiful?_ She thought in awestruck. Claire wiped her tears away and smiled. "What will happen to me, Daddy?" She asked.

Jack shrugged and kissed her forehead. "I honestly don't know," Jack whispered.

Claire pouted sadly. "Will I die, Daddy?" She asked.

Jack and Kim's heart stopped. _I won't allow it,_ they both thought. "No!" Jack accidently yelled, scaring his daughter. Claire and Kim's eyes widened. "I mean, you will not. Claire, you'll live to see your seventh birthday." He kissed his daughter's knuckles, "I promise."

Kim stood up. "Jack can we talk?" She asked.

Jack nodded and followed Kim out the room. "What?" Jack asked.

Kim took a deep breath. "Can you see if you're able to donate one of bones to Claire?" Kim asked, "my family would try, but when my mother did, she only got ¼ of the same bone type, my brother got three quarters and I got half."

Jack nodded and Kim sent him a small smile. "Thank you," Kim whispered.

She walked back into the room and Jack stared at the spot she was just standing in. _I will. For you and my daughter, Kim. I'd do anything for you two._

_L.A.L._

Jack and Kim sat together in the waiting room waiting for Jack's results. The nurse came and sent them a small sad smile. "Half," She said. They groaned and Kim began crying. Jack hugged her and rubbed her back. "Is it possible…?"

Jack looked at her. "What?" He asked.

The nurse bit her lip, "Do you guys have another child?"

Jack's heart stopped and Kim looked at her and shook her head slowly. "Just Claire," Kim said.

The nurse nodded. "Well then… maybe you guys should call the rest of your families. It'd really help," She said.

The parents both nodded and the nurse left. Jack let Kim go and walked back into Claire's room. He sat in the chair by her bedside and kissed her forehead, "Will I be okay, Daddy?"

Jack rubbed his daughter's cheek and held her tiny hand. "We don't know yet… we have to call the rest of the family," Jack replied.

Claire coughed violently and Jack had to stop himself from demanding they put her in surgery quickly. Jack rested his forehead on the bar of Claire's hospital bed. "Daddy, I'm going to die, aren't I?" Claire asked in a small voice.

Jack felt a tear escape his eye. He shook his head and stood up. "I have to make some calls, Sweetheart," He said.

He kissed her forehead and left the room. When he got out there, Kim was on the phone speaking to her family already. Jack dialled a number on his phone. After several rings, the person finally picked up. "Hello?" They said.

Jack looked at his crying ex-wife. "Yeah, mom. I need you and dad to come to the hospital," Jack said resisting the urge to hug and kiss Kim's pain away, "it's urgent."

**Ugh! Haven't written one in a long time… how'd you guys like it? I hope I get reviews… just hope.**

**MilkyWayFun **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim sat by Claire's bedside reading a book to her young daughter. Claire smiled as her mom went on and on about Dr. Seuss' book 'Green Eggs and Ham.' She watched in awe as her mother mocked the voices of males and did little actions. All the while, Jack watched the mother and daughter with a sad smile on his face. _What if I lose Claire? I won't gain a thing and just the thought of creating another with Kim… it makes my stomach churn with a feeling I can't explain. But if I actually _do_ lose my only child? What will happen then? _He thought. "Daddy!"

Jack's head snapped up in the direction of his young daughter's voice. She looked a bit pale, but Jack thought everything was alright. He smiled warmly at the young girl. He slowly approached them and kneeled at Claire's bedside – opposite of Kim, of course. He placed a gentle hand on his daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. The minute his lips touch her forehead, he felt a little bit of cold skin under them. _What the hell?_ Kim stood up and walked out of the room, in a hastily manner.

Before Jack knew it, Claire's breathing became indifferent. He stood up in a rush and placed a hand on her forehead. Hell, he was confused and had no idea to what was happening. Kim soon returned with doctors and nurses, all trying to take the young girl's temperature. "She has pneumonia!" One called out.

_Pneumonia?_ Jack questioned silently, worry etching into his features, _what's going on?_ Kim grabbed one doctor's arm as he tried to leave with Claire and the rest. "How did she get it?" Kim cried out incredulously.

The doctor sighed. Obviously these parents weren't taking these news very well – although Claire's been in the same hospital for two months. "I don't know. But we'll find out, Ms. Brewer," He said firmly.

Kim blushed a deep red; even in this predicament it was possible. "I'm not married!" She blurted out suddenly, "I'm divorced."

Jack felt his heart drop, but paid no attention to it. "Just tell us when you figure it out," He said.

The doctor nodded and left. Kim sank to her knees, hands covering her face. She began weeping and Jack just stared. Her outfit – once again – caught his eyes. Never had he seen Kim wear things like these before. She was decked out in a white stained shirt – probably grease, either way it disgusted Jack. Her pants were a little shorter than her and they had – once again – grease stains on them. And her shoes… they had holes. "I'm a terrible mother," Kim sobbed.

Ignoring that whole sentence, Jack looked at the wall. "Where do you work and live, Kimberly?" He questioned.

Kim looked at him. Her tear stained face had shock in them. Could he possibly still care for her? Kim doubted it. He probably had a plan on taking her daughter away from her. "W-why do you w-want to know? It pays enough to buy food, pay the bills and buy clothing for Claire," Kim replied.

Jack snorted, "Explains your lack of nice clothing. You spend more money on Claire than yourself. Look at you. You're as skinny as a twig and your clothing are hideous."

Kim wanted to slap him for practically insulting her, but she knew he meant well – in a weird and rude way. Her head was hung down in shame. "Look at you. You look pathetic and weak. You're obviously not the ass kicking Kimberly I knew. You're a shame to mine and my daughter's name." Kim's head snapped up towards him. "You probably live in a place that looks like shit and stuff. Your job is probably worse than teenagers. You don't work at McDonalds… I can tell. Tell me. Did you drop out of university again?" Jack was met with silence and laughed. "Of course you did. You're going to give me some shit about how you had to provide for Claire and couldn't go to university at the same time." He scowled, "Such a same. You wasted my money."

With that he left the room leaving Kim on the ground with her mouth open. _T-this reminds me of that _day.

_Flashback_

_Kim picked up a vase and threw it Jack's head. "Watch it, you bitch!" He yelled._

_He threw a plate at her and soon the screams and wails of Claire could be heard. "Bitch? BITCH? Is that what I am now? What are you? A cheater! You and Grace must've had a fantastic time! In our fucking bed!" Kim yelled._

_She grabbed a knife and threw it in Jack's direction. He flipped out of the way in time. He looked around the family room. Silently questioning why they kept really expensive plates and knifes here. Someone obviously is asking for death. He glared at his wife and sneered lowly, "Cheated? Please! I'm fucking committed! You're lucky to be married to me!"_

_Kim grabbed anything that belonged to Jack and starting breaking them. "My dad was right!" She yelled, pushing down the large glass clock that had a bell. "I shouldn't have had dated and married a man older than me!" She grabbed his favourite sword and threw it in the fireplace. "You're all the same!"_

_Jack grabbed her forearm before she could break anything else. She fell to the ground at the jerk and kicked him. He stumbled a bit, but remained standing. "If you didn't have me, you'd be living in the slums, married to a poor guy, working at a corner store… MARRIED WITH NINE DAMN KIDS!" Jack yelled._

_Kim grabbed a piece of glass and threw it at him. It scratched his lower abdomen, and began bleeding. "That's how my future would've been? Damn all you dumb rich people!" Kim yelled, "All your family ever did was bring me the hell down! I hate them! And I hate you! I want a damn divorce!"_

_Kim got up and began running to tend to her two year old daughter. She heard Jack's scream of frustrations and ran faster. She knew he was angry. And she didn't want to be near an angry Jack._

_End of Flashback_

She sniffled at the memory. She remembered that day like yesterday. Doors broke, things were smashed… bodies were scarred. She stood up and walked to the door. When she got there, a few voices made her stop and die on the inside. "Jack my boy! What's wrong?"

Kim wanted to kill him then her. She didn't want his mother in this. That annoying woman with the high pitched voice and silky blonde hair. Only if his dad was alive. "Mom, Claire is in the-"

The older women groaned, "Of course she's here! What did Kimberly do this time?" Kim knew what she was referring to…but it wasn't her fault. "Burn her? Stab her? Ch -"

"MOM!" The whole hallway fell silent, Kim knew that much. "It was _because_ of cancer! Not of Kim!"

The sound of high heels clicking was sounded. Soon a loud echo of a slap was followed. "Don't stick up for her! Obviously the cancer was because of her family blood!" His mother hissed.

Kim could imagine gritted his teeth. "Wrong, Mother," A soft calm voice said as the clicking came to a halt, "the Crawford's are known to get diabetes. Not cancer. Plus, Kim's dad disowned her and divorced her mother."

Kim opened the door and ran down the hall. She felt his eyes on her. He had her figured out. Jack scoffed and she halted. "Of course. That's why she wasn't acting like a rich brat. When did happen Kim? When we divorced or were divorced?" Jack hissed.

Kim felt a hand on her shoulder as she felt tears burning in her eyes. She looked to her side and saw an auburn haired female. "Ignore him. He's stupid," She said.

The female guided Kim away from the scene and sighed. "Missed me, little sister?" She questioned.

Kim smiled weakly. "I'm not married to Jack anymore, Donna," She replied.

The female scoffed, "Who cares? You'll always be my pumpkin! Just like Claire is!" Donna's face fell. "Is she alright?"

Kim choked on a sob. "No…somehow she got pneumonia."

Donna had tears in eyes. "Are you hungry?" Kim shook her head. "Of course you are! You look like a twig!"

Donna grabbed Kim's forearm and Kim winced. Donna looked back and dropped it, looking at the ground sadly. "It still hurts?"

Kim shook her head, "Recently something happened…"

Donna left it alone and pushed Kim to the elevator. "Okay! Let's go get some fancy food!"

Kim looked away. _How can she be so happy? Claire's in the hospital,_ she thought. Donna laughed weakly. "You know, I learned to become strong after dad died. I will never stay sad or ever lose hope." She looked at Kim and smiled. "Claire's going to beat cancer! Do you believe it?"

Kim didn't answer.

Because she wished she could.

**It's been so long… what did I write this? On January 16****th****? Geez. Who likes Donna? I do! I do! Anyways, review! If you so choose…**

**MilkyWayFun3**


End file.
